


look into my eyes, let them hypnotize

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caitlin (mentioned), Danny Mahealani (mentioned) - Freeform, Derek Hale (mentioned) - Freeform, Erica Reyes (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Harley (mentioned), Heather (mentioned) - Freeform, Jackson Whittermore (mentioned), Malia Tate (mentioned) - Freeform, Scott McCall (mentioned) - Freeform, Sheriff Stilinski (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Allison watches Stiles





	look into my eyes, let them hypnotize

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #24 on pillowfort.

Sometimes, she just looks at him. Just stands and stares. 

_Not in a creepy way, of course_ , she says when Lydia gives her a Look. _We live in the same dorm. It's normal._

It's more like-

She sees him in the communal kitchen area with a kitten on his shoulder, trying to microwave a closed milk carton while baby-talking the black tuft of fur purring in his ear.

She sees him lying in the middle of the hallway, one foot on the wall, laptop on his chest, skyping with a man who's probably his father, while people step over him with eye rolls and huffs of annoyance.

She sees him covered in bruises, running from a guy she's almost certain is one of Lydia's exes, laughter escaping him whenever he manages to catch his breath.

And there's that one time she sees him leave their floor showers completely naked and, for some reason, blue in areas. That one really leaves an impression.

"You could just talk to him." Lydia says, but Lydia doesn't really know, ok? She has no idea. 

See, she's been watching him so she knows, she really, really knows, just how many people linger around him. There's that guy with an uneven jaw who gives her puppy looks every time. And Lydia's aforementioned ex who apparently has a love-hate relationship with him (and has, from what she's gathered, had it since high school). And the Hawaiian dimples guy. And the scary blonde. And the cute blonde. And that girl who growls occasionally and lives in the room across from Allison's. And Harley, who takes French Lit 101 with her and has a weird rivalry with Lydia for absolutely no reason. And the raver girl from the floor above theirs. And the TA from Proto Indo European Mythology which, yes, she takes just for fun. And so, so many other people.

Hell, even Lydia knows him. Sometimes, Allison comes back from class and sees him in her room, sitting on Lydia's bed and ranting about an out of the left field topic with a brilliant flush while Lydia listens with a pensive look on her face. They can argue for hours about nothing and everything and when this happens, Allison sits on her bed and watches with big eyes and a hint of a smile lingering on her lips.

He never really looks at her though. 

She doesn't let that bother her. There's no reason why it would. She enjoys looking at him, fantasizing about the what ifs, tracking the weirdness that his life seems to just effortlessly be. She's not asking for anything more.

It goes on for months until one morning when she spots him taped to the flag pole in front of the main building. Trying not to laugh, she approaches, her mind already on the process of getting him down. She bends down, pulling a Swiss army knife from her trainer. With a bright smile, she looks him in the eye and, as she presses the button to release the knife blade, asks "Do you need a hand?"


End file.
